Fleeting Encounter
by Gabubu
Summary: Chapter 6: Consequence: "Fairness wasn't a paper-thin slice of cake as the other swallowed the rest. It wasn't unrealistic and untempered anger and convenient forgetfulness. The sun overcame earth in summer, parching the land. But the distance of it in winter swiftly balanced it." Howrra.
1. Encounter

**Rated T for references to alcohol and slightly suggestive diction/language. Contains Howrra! :D **

* * *

Light, peaceful music filtered through the tranquil, open teashop. Decorative brown-red dragons danced on the walls as a server delivered steaming cups of artisan tea to a table full of old men playing Pai Sho. Howl tinkered with his empty tea cup as he willed himself to lapse out of his drowsiness. He was out of reading material again. It was about dawn on a soft Monday morning, and boredom threatened to clutch and engulf him. Dressed down to his gray body under armor topped with a soft green top and a loose set of matching pants, he looked more like a patient at a sick ward than a White Lotus on vacation. He didn't mix with the old men here either. They were too alive, too enthusiastically playing Pai Sho through the weekend as he drifted in and out of languid sleep and bouts of sipping tepid tea. He stared too much at the steam rising from his fresh brews to drink it fast enough before it became lukewarm and dead-tasting. Stretching, he resolved to nap until dusk. Rising, he dropped some coins on the linen-draped table and approached the set of stairs leading to individual rooms.

As he stood a step from the staircase, the elderly matron of the Dragon of the West Tea House and Inn stopped him with her warm tray: "Young man, I'm tired of your laziness. Be a dear and fetch me some oolong from the dry goods store up a few streets?". Howl considered her offer, and although he was sure she'd sent her errand boy to stock up on oolong yesterday morning as he went to bed, he accepted. Crinkled, raspy hands granted him enough yuans for 5 pounds of tea. The woman chuckled as he made a quick exit.

Prior to Korra's escape to Republic City, a selection of White Lotus Guards received permission to vacation anywhere in the world to attempt to stifle some cases of Chronic Seasonal Affective Disorder- as staring at snow during one's waking hours sent some guards down an incline of depression. Despite Howl's silent happiness at the Avatar's side, he'd been included in the first batch of forcefully dispatched guards. The other guards favored Republic City, whose shining lights and skyline formed a sharp contrast against the bland color of the Southern Water Tribe. The older set of guards remained day and night, doing the same as they did on the job: Pai Sho. The younger men went off and partied. Howl stayed up all night reading and drinking tea and sleeping all day.

Coworkers ambled drunkenly toward the Dragon's door, some with companions and some draped over grumbling friends, smelling of essence of party: a mixture of different alcoholic scents along with sweats and perfumes and colognes. Howl acknowledged them with a nod.

He did not want to be here. He didn't want the sights and sounds of Republic City, he didn't want the freedom to sleep all day or not at all, he didn't want to be away from the Southern Water Tribe. He wanted the silence of snow falling deeply, covering the earth in white. He wanted the sparkle of the sunrise and sunset reflecting off the snow and making little prisms. He yearned for the clean air free from teas, old men, hung-over comrades and bustling crowds. But most of all, he wanted to bask at Korra's left, or her right, or above her in a tower. He needed banter breaking the monotony of his job, the thrill of hiding with her from others, the rush of slipping her past other guards into tastes of what she considered freedom. He missed the taste of lichi on her lips, the warmth of her skin. Mainly he wished for her expressions. Confused, considering, deciding, thinking, laughing, giggling, puzzled, thoughtful, thoughtless, and everything and anything beyond and between. Howl ran his hand across his face as homesickness overtook, _wishing_ and _wanting _Korra's presence there and now. He could hear her now, laughing to herself at Naga's enthusiasm at tossing a penguin up into frigid waters with her nose, as the penguin wiggled far. A sigh escaped. Shaking memories away, he somewhat focused on the oolong tea he trudged toward.

"Pabu the Magnificent Fireferret! You're complete with that necklace, buddy! I think it suits you.", a voice exclaimed. Howl turned toward a street trinket-vendor, glancing a a trio of kids perusing the elderly man's wares. A light laugh, familiar, sounded alongside the burly speaker.

"I like this crown-thing for Naga, it matches her collar decoration. Ooh! This one for Meelo! It's a leafy pin,", the voice- her voice? Howl turned back to the trio. Training kicked in: two males: one playing with a fireferret, the other standing stoically, red scarf fluttering lightly in the morning breeze... one dark-haired, dark-skinned female in blues... It couldn't be. Not this early. Not here, not her. Howl began to tremble. It had to be. Naga, there's only one Naga. There's only one beauty in the world with that hair, those hair ornaments, that voice, and that rich skin. Heart beating in anticipation and confusion, Howl approached the female, softly laying his hand on her shoulder.

Bright, clear blue eyes, turned: startled. They widened in confusion, insecurity. In recognition and something more, something Howl only thought he saw- that which he hoped was there. She tilted her head, the situation fuzzy: "...Howl? Howl!". She pounced on him, he clad in simple green patient-garb and she in her most practical set of Water-tribe clothing. Howl returned her cripplingly tight embrace, his face reflecting glee like the starkness of snow emanating the life-granting sun's rays. Something welled in his throat and heart, as well as his eyes. Korra smacked his arm, "What are you doing here!", before bringing her face to his: too soon, she broke away.

He smiled as he held her close, "What are _you_ doing _here_?".

* * *

**I dig crack pairings. I have a fondness for Howrra. **

**Most likely I'll continue this: I wanna explore the Fabulous Bending Brothers' reactions to this. Please review!  
**

**Notes: 1; Howl didn't know Korra was in Republic City probending because he isolated himself in the hotel and didn't listen to the radio and old men playing Pai Sho (in my head) wouldn't listen to probending. 2; My fanon of Howl includes a relationship with Korra back at the Southern Water Tribe. 3; I named the Inn/Tea Shop "Dragon of the West" because Iroh is/was fantastic.  
**


	2. Goodbye

**This chapter takes a *brief* side trip to before the events of last chapter. I tried to keep Korra in character, let me know how I did, yes?**

* * *

He would go mad. As soon as dusk made contact with white, Howl stood, sat, leaned, lay against and on the guard tower, staring at the lifeless gate before him. Nothing happened. No one came. No one left. The weight of his news wore at him as he played the part of a thoughtful, careful sentry.

Yue's rays softly touched the white all-encompassing blanket of snow, granting an eery feeling to the dark skies and bright ground. Clad in White Lotus _guard_ robes, Howl perched atop the western gate-tower, sleepily staring at the intricate patterns of the white and blue gate to the current Avatar's compound. Behind him, old Pachu lifted weights in an attempt to slow time's destruction of his wiry, muscled physique. Both battled death by boredom. The patterns on the gates began to blur, almost swirling around on the gates. "I'm going to take a lap," Howl stated, tightly wrapping his thicker night-cloak around his person. He threw on another, extra hat for protection before descending the stairs atop the tower, making his way to the door leading to frigidity. Pachu grunted in return, momentarily leaving his weights to take his place, staring at the gates.

The heavy door opened. Howl tentatively stepped out, his thick black boots sharply contrasting the pure whiteness of the snow. It was the darkest time of night, somewhere between midnight and pre-dawn. Coldness blasted him awake. Howl settled silently and quickly into the invisible path adjacent to the compound's gates, making his way all the way around. Remembering the chief's notice this morning, he shivered. Hope clouded him: his consciousness urged her to awaken, to arrive, to meet him where he stood, at the perimeter of the compound.

Clad in the standard gray under-armor, gray over-under-armor, and layers of warming dusk-gray; a billowy white, sturdy cloak his camouflage, he deeply stepped further into the snow. Too sleepy and tired to keep his steps light and nimble, he allowed his boots to mark the otherwise clean ground.

Shivering, he trudged into the darkest area of the compound: the lights and the moon's brightness were blocked by the walls. He drifted into his thoughts, concern, anticipation- suspense- taking hold. Distraction melded into him softly, so softly he didn't take notice of the walls as he moved- as he should have; so softly that he didn't listen for intruders or soft snow-crunching footsteps other than his own.

A gentle snapping sound roused him from his miserable mind-wanderings, flinging him to the present, as he took a stronger stance, preparing to fight. The response to his seriousness was a muffled light laughing sound. Clasped in inexplicably sun-kissed fingers lounged a broken twig. The Avatar stood before him, arrogant and lighthearted as usual. Amused. Howl's stance melted: "You scared me,".

He was engulfed into a tight, warm embrace before he checked the perimeter for searching White Lotus eyes, clasped in a heated hug before he had time to wonder at the time: at the possibility of dawn arriving before he finished his walk; at the possibility that the flash of his visible white cloak unwinding from himself and onto the lithe body of the world's spirit's manifestation would be discovered; and he, terminated.

Nuzzling, he tore into the matter: "I'm leaving tomorrow for a time,". Her breath left her, and she filled with something he didn't know or understand or anticipate. Anger. She punched him from inside the cloak, right on his collar-bone. "The chief ordered some of us to vacation; I'm following Pachu and some other old men to some town,"

"You're going to miss my fire-bending test," an angry, quiet voice stated. Quiet, not by nature, but for the guards around in towers, sleepily searching the grounds for a distraction. A frown danced on Howl's features, his dark brows furrowed. Korra's sharp eyebrows stabbed toward each other as she lightly glared at her guard. Howl released a sigh. He snuggled into the nook inside the left side of her neck, apologetic.

She pushed back against his chest, tossed his cloak off her shoulders and into the snow.

Howl sighed. Slowly, he completed the trek around the compound as he sank, in spirits and in the depth of the snow as a blizzard commenced.

* * *

**Next chapter I get back to where last chapter left off, *I swear*. This idea happened to punch me in the face, so I had to write it. I felt that it fit with the title of this fic, so adding it as a separate oneshot wouldn't make any kind of sense. I hope the connection was made between Howl's stowing away in the hotel and the events of the end of this chapter. :D Please review, and let me know if I wrote about an OOC Korra here. **


	3. Jealousy

**Sorry about the long wait between Chapter 2 and this one. Finally, some action! This chapter serves more as a transition, though, than the others. This chapter is also less emotional and Howrra feels face-punching than the others.  
**

* * *

Mist clung to air as the morning commenced, lightly chilling the open-air market's patrons and toilers. Newly-opened market-stalls portrayed their wares neatly and cleanly, preparing for a morning of sales and fresh deliveries. A particular trinket-vendor smiled, as he'd already sold three pieces early in the morning. Well, not "sold" quite yet– yuans didn't replace the trinkets yet. The matter of payment suddenly became urgent as more and more people filtered into the market area. The old man cleared his throat delicately, hoping the trio currently crowding his stand would take a hint. The intensely-browed, taller member of the group turned toward him as the other two looked on at their newcomer. Mako quickly fished through his pocket for the correct amount of change as the avatar chatted with the tired-looking light-green clad _friend_ of her's. He passed the cash to the trinket-vendor, covering Meelo's leafy pin and the pets' accessories. His previous pleasant mood– shattered.

Bolin's eyes remained wide as he kept his attention on the pair, noting the brightness in the green-garbed newcomer's eyes and the high spirits of the avatar. A sadness settled inside him again, lightly. The earthbender still harbored feelings for the avatar– although his wounds still smarted. His brother adjusted the scarlet scarf around his face as the vendor finished wrapping the trinkets in soft paper. The firebender's sharp eyebrows stabbed toward each other in the center of his forehead. Turning his attention 180 degrees, Bolin smiled at the crinkled old man's thank-yous and accepted the packages as his brother became otherwise preoccupied: glaring at the guard from behind his scarf. Stepping forward, Bolin lightly tapped a bronzed shoulder: "Hey, introduce us!", his brows rising comically as he utilized humor to cover his discomfort. He was sure he, Mako, Asami, and others bound to Airtemple Island were Korra's only friends in the city. Confusion dotted his thoughts, yet he attempted friendliness.

Korra looped an arm around Howl, briefly introducing: "That's Bolin and Mako.", she gestured at the brothers with her free arm. "And this is Howl," she smiled up at her lost friend–he was slightly taller than her. The sentry's arm secured a place around the avatar's waist as he smiled genuinely at the bending brothers. A strained smile and an outright glare greeted him. Uncomfortable, his mind raced to find a way to spend time with his avatar while simultaneously investigating her cosmopolitan friends. A breeze flickered through the market, chilling everyone further. His mind grasped an idea.

"Let's head toward my hotel; there's warm tea," suggested Howl, at the blue-clad girl's slight shiver. He meant for this suggestion to extend to Korra's friends, but Mako's expression of disgust and distrust shocked and insulted him. Howl recoiled, indignant, internally– he would never proposition anyone in such a way– especially Korra– he was too much of a romantic and gentleman– or so he hoped– and the regard in which Korra's golden eyed friend held him in disturbed and annoyed him.

"Let's go," Korra stated, as she followed Howl's lead away from the stalls and toward the Dragon of the West Tea House and Inn. The brothers followed. She informed Howl of vital information as they neared the center of the market: "Don't worry about Mako, he's a jerk at first to everyone he meets,". Howl only smiled weakly as he led the avatar and the fabulous bending brothers toward his tea-infused borrowed domain.

Weaving through the collecting crowds, Howl approached the building swiftly, Korra lightly resting her fingers in the crook of his left elbow while her friends followed behind. Howl paused as the four stood before the Dragon of West, the beautifully simple, sprawling, light-tan bricked building decorated simply in hues of orange and red on the outside, hinting at the name. The sign above the main entrance strayed from discretion as it announced the name of the establishment in a bold, explosive, deep red font decorated with an image of a dragon setting the letters on fire, as the brick behind the letters splayed in golden, orange, and gold hues intermixed to produce an unique effect. Howl wryly noted that his hotel was somewhat gaudy from the outside, as he quickly turned toward the group. "This is where I'm staying,". Mako said nothing; Bolin gaped; and Korra's face filled with excitement.

"This place looks awesome!", she exclaimed, ready to enter as she pulled Howl toward the gleaming door. Smiling, he opened the door for her, and as an afterthought, held the gold-framed door open for the bending brothers. Mako pushed past him toward Korra with haste, muttering a cold "thanks" as he passed. Bolin entered slowly, yet thanked Howl with a smile.

The interior mimicked the exterior's flashiness, yet the atmosphere of the room was completely different. It didn't match gaudy– it matched serene and carefree. Sparsely populated, only a few tables contained old men, pai sho, and tea. The proprietress stood pouring from a kettle close to the entrance– her presence reminding Howl of his errand. Turning quickly toward the stairs, he led the three benders to his room.

Green carpets covered the polished wooden floor of the wide, massive hallway. Earth-kingdom decorations accented everything in shades of green and brown and gold, expertly painted dragons twirling and flying along the walls, breathing fire in deep earth-red-browns. Skipping a few doors, Howl unlocked one of them and entered. Bolin grinned at all the green; Mako simmered. Korra smiled at the décor as she followed closely behind the guard, the brothers trailing at a distance.

Kicking off his shoes, the green-clad guard stepped onto the soft tatami, directly to the tea table before him. Stacks of books and an empty glass and pitcher covered the table's cherry wood. He quickly cleared the books off as the trio removed their shoes and stepped up. Bolin plopped on the floor immediately; his brother remained next to the entrance, barely on the tatami. His former charge slid open the dragon-adorned sliding door nearest the table and entered the sleeping area, poking around the neat expanse, a flurry of expressions contorting her face. Howl followed Korra into the next area, sliding the door dividing the space with the brothers in it from the space holding himself and Korra. "I have to go pick up something for the proprietress,", he explained, taking her shoulder.

"But I haven't seen you in so long–"

"I'll be quick; I promise. I'll ask for tea for you and your friends and I'll pick up some sweets on the way. I'm sorry,". The dark-skinned girl only slid open the closet, plucking his sentry hat and placing it on her head. A pout extended from her lips. Howl took his hat from her head, kissed her forehead apologetically, replaced the hat and opened the door toward the brothers. "I'll be right back," he said, before darting past Mako, slipping on his shoes, and leaving.

* * *

As the rich-haired sentry closed the door behind him, Bolin twiddled his thumbs nervously as Mako glared, openly and viciously, at the dragons dancing across the door. Smoke rose slightly from his tensely clenched hands as he thought of the insipid stranger, along, with Korra. Feet affixed– welded– to the tatami closest to the door, he simmered and burned, anger and turmoil clashing in him. Bolin continued in silence– miles away. Both carried on in this manner, even as the sentry slid the dragon door open, revealing Korra in a hat; and hastily slipped away. Mako's scowl deepened and he bristled with the realization that the hat atop the tan avatar's head belonged to the recently-gone male.

* * *

**I like where this is going. ****Please review!**

** Notes; 1) Yeah, I went with the oft-used "Korra has Howl's hat on!" thing. 2)This chapter, of the three currently up, isn't my favorite. I was too "this is happening right now". D: I'll make it up to myself next chapter. 3)****The hotel room's layout is based on my lodgings on my last night in Kyoto earlier this month. 4) I will probs revise this, as I am unsatisfied. Eventually.  
**


	4. Brawl

**And now for some fighting. I need a beta, mostly because I spend my writing and rereading time for each chapter concerned about how OOC I made Korra or not. Time to hunt for one.**

* * *

His cold fingers blessing her dark shoulder, she turned: confused at the spark in the place the stranger's fingers rested, requesting her attention. A familiar face smiled carefully in response to her expression. Her breath left her. Clad in loose jade, rumpled dark hair reaching for the sky, grey eyes shimmering, soft, gentle lips calling, her guard stood before her in an unlikely place, time, and scenario. Wasting no time, she leaped forward, catching him in a fervent, fantastic kiss. Howl responded gently– as usual– countering her aggressive lips with softness. It was perfection. She broke off, turning toward her friends. And now she found herself in his hotel, books carefully strewn about, blankets rumpled, and the familiar weight of his hat atop her head. Her companions included a grumpy firebender and an awkward earthbender. Howl departed quickly– not 3 minutes ago, yet she still couldn't bring herself to shatter the heavy silence. Hiding inside the sentry's hat, she waited for Mako's rage to erupt.

Silently– he sat– as close to the door as possible. Korra didn't know when he finally took a rigid seat on the straw tatami, but the tenseness in his shoulders and sitting position, along with the steadiness of his glower annoyed her. As time ticked by, the trio remembered the night they mostly sought to forget; the night Bolin's heart broke: something they attempted to distance themselves from as they took up residence at the men's air acolyte dormitory. Shame prickled and stung at Korra as she took a seat next to her earthbending friend, fingers playing with the brim of the white lotus hat. Flicking her eyes toward Bolin, she bit her lip as he avoided contact. This was all excessively awkward. She hoped Howl hurried. For a time, silence continued to hang over the pretty room.

Sternly, Mako exploded: "Who was that? Is he another you're just stringing along, selfish as usual?!" Korra rose to her feet at his words, incited. Her fists clenched together, she screamed right back at him:

"You're just a jerk! That doesn't even ha– He's my friend from home–" the brown door to the room opened quickly, giving the shouting Korra pause. An elderly woman entered the room gracefully, hauling a heavy wooden tray laden in ornate white tea cups with more dancing dragons. She set the tray on the low table next to Bolin. Formal kimono sheathed, she straightened herself and smiled at the group, corners of gray eyes crinkling.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I'm just so glad my guest has some friends visiting. The young man staying here has been so withdrawn during his stay and I was getting concerned." she smiled further, showing teeth yellowed in age and tea. "I brought you the standard green, but if you'd like anything else please let me know," with that she smiled warmly once more and shuffled out of the room– pausing to slip on gaudy, glittering green slippers. The heavy door closed with a thud. Moving away from the earthbender, Korra took off Howl's hat, slid the dragon-adorned door open and tossed it atop his neat, yet rumpled, futon. Gently, the door slid closed and she seated herself against it.

Mako– unfazed– continued: "Then explain that kiss just now, Korra! Explain why you had to kiss and get groped by this "friend" of yours in front of me and Bolin." he glowered at her, sharp golden eyes narrowed: "You're only rubbing salt in his wounds."

Korra exploded, moving from sitting to kneeling, ready to launch herself forward: "If this was hurting him he would've said something! He's sitting there quietly while you embarrass me in front of old women–"

"This is all your fault: my brother's sadness is all your fault!"

"He's fine! He's perfectly fine! Maybe if you knew what you wanted we wouldn't be in this mess!" She was standing now, as was Mako.

"If you hadn't kissed me–"

"You kissed me back! How many times are– You've been fawning over me anyway, don't deny it!" veins popped in Korra's forehead and neck as she struggled with her anger, attempting to keep the fire at bay.

Bolin's presence in front of the two paused the tirade of words. Sounding hurt, he spoke: "Stop fighting."

"Stay out of it, Bo." the firebender pushed his brother out of the way. Korra settled into an angry pout. Bolin walked out of the room, the heavy door slamming behind him. "Look what you did now!", Mako insisted.

"_I_ didn't push him!"

"This is all your fault! Maybe if your stupid friend never ran into us–"

"Take it back! Howl is– a better person than you can ever even hope to be!" gesturing wildly now, the avatar huffed. Mako was now in front of her, the intensity of their shouting match bringing him closer. Scowling, he reached for the back of her head, pulling her into a forceful kiss: he mashed his lips against her's. Korra pushed on his chest, regaining personal space. "All you ever do is confuse me," she glared. Moving to wipe her lips with her wrist, she caught sight of a particular white lotus sentry, holding a wrapped package, the smell of fruit pies permeating his room. Confusion and a tinge of hurt graced his features. Korra frowned. If there was something she absolutely did not want, it was a repetition of the events at Air Temple Island. She turned her glare full-throttled at the simmering firebender: "Get. Out." Mako left, and the door slammed shut for the second time since their arrival.

The avatar turned to her sentry, tears brewing in her oceanic eyes. Howl swallowed, "What exactly was going on?" Because there was something the guard knew for certain in that moment: confusion.

"Howl, there's so much to explain," she said, sadly. She kept her distance, as though fearing a shove. A move on his part to increase the distance between them. Howl kicked off his shoes and approached the low table piled with tepid tea cups. His dark eyes looked to her's, searching. He didn't like fear from the fearless, rambunctious Korra. Or apprehension.

"We can talk about it over tea," he smiled: strained, but not weakly. Slipping into a comfortable seating position, he began to unwrap the package of fruit pies. Korra moved across from him and sprawled, troubled. Howl reached for a murky cup of tea, taking a calming sip. Korra sat up, and did the same. Only she spat out the tepid, gross tea, disgust dancing on her face. Howl smiled in delight. "Let's get a fresher, hot cup of tea." She hesitantly grinned, ease temporarily regained.

"Howl, maybe after I tell you...", her face a thundercloud. Howl tuned his ears to her voice, readying himself. His eyes looked to her's as a lighthouse, in case he got lost in the storm.

* * *

**Oh ho ho, and the plot thickens. **

**Notes; 1. This takes place after the krew moves to Air Temple Island, but before Korra gets kidnapped. I'm not sure as of now if I want to delve into what happens in canon afterwards. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? 2. Next chapter will definitely be more Howrra-tastic. 3. I'm concerned about the point in time in which Howl must go back to the southern water tribe. 4. Was anyone OOC?  
**


	5. Inquiry

**This chapter lapses back in time to when Howl and Korra first met.  
**

* * *

The gray expanse above the never ending white hid the present time of day from the sentry– his eyes not yet trained to notice the nuances and slight shades of difference between dawn and noon– at least not in the midst of winter. He stood before his window in the sentry dorms, waiting for the blizzard to subside long enough to head off to the nearby training cave. The White Lotus supplied its sentries based in the south pole with a warm, hidden cave for training and sparring. This isolation from the avatar's own training grounds merely existed to give the avatar her space as she trained. The cave was blocked off from the cold by layers of earth and a thick iron door. Inside, rooms for the four different benders and nonbenders alike filled the warm cave with grunts and a distinct sweaty scent.

Howl's muscles lacked the weight and density of his peers: youth or nature hindering brawn in exchange for a neat silhouette. Itching for weights and sparring partners, seeking to reach Pachu's bulk, the newcomer to the southern base made up his mind. Impatient, he huddled deeper into his uniform and left the barracks.

Well, the ice cluster. Instead of mimicking the ingenious heat-trapping tents of the southern water tribe, the white lotus insisted on building a vast system of rooms partially underground, each one lined in personal effects and furs for warmth. Sheets of ice covered the barracks, concealing the building from any enemies of the Avatar and– by extension– the White Lotus.

Each boot sunk deeper and deeper into the rising snow as he attempted to make the walk to the cave. Howl attempted a straightforward path: the simplest line from point A to point B. But as the wind ruffled him through his layers and the cold stabbed him through to his marrow: he sought another path. Quietly, sentry stepped toward the looming building nearest him. He gently pried the unyielding door open and sighed as the wind's sharp touch ebbed from his body. The building lacked warmth, but it shielded him from the winds and the cuts of snow.

The gentle temperatures of a corner of the Earth Kingdom readied him for good weather and dusty roads, not the slice of cold and the harshness of a never-ending winter. Trying to warm himself, he removed the thickest of the cloaks and struck some offensive combat stances.

* * *

Snuggling Naga, she gently pet the white fur between the polarbeardog's dangling ears. Whining lightly, she half-coughed, sputtering. Something afflicted the kindly beast– and Korra sat with her– sunk into a vat of concern. Pouting– as tears threatened to slip past her eyes– Korra pet her best friend with hands warmed with fire and bright with the life of water. As Naga dosed off, both became aware of the door opening and a person entering the room. The shadow in a room of dark threw off some clothes and settled into an offensive pose. Korra rose immediately, kicking forward an arc of flame– exhilarated. Excitement and real fighting never leaked into the quiet compound: only instructors and the occasional ruler, flanked by high-nosed arrogantly robed dignitaries.

The intruder yelped, backing into the wall. From the fire's light she noticed the distinct cowl of the White Lotus, something she saw so often she could recite the design's lefts and rights. Instead of grays and age or an air of maturity and strength; this strange sentry emanated youth and something she could only suppose was insecurity: Korra lacked an understanding or sure concept of it. Holding a palm of flickers toward him, she cocked her head, after loudly proclaiming herself as the master of the elements in training, "Avatar here; deal with it." Cocky and glad to assure yet another person of her importance, she grinned at the guard.

He flinched.

* * *

A warmth slammed the cold out of him, replacing frigidity with the shivers of fear. Suddenly, as he prepared to warm his iced muscles, flames licked at his body and he stepped back as a shadowed figure in blue stepped forward. Questions popped unbidden into his head; he didn't even hear breathing inside the light-less clasp of the building. Further, he didn't know the southern water tribe employed firebenders dressed as waterbenders who _really didn't look like a fi-_

And so the green sentry ran into the avatar, was attacked by her, and introduced. Before he was even supposed to see her. Before his superior introduced him properly. Before he finished the three days of deciding the Lotus granted new guards– a time to survey the environment and decide if it lacked compatibility or not with his resolve. A torrent of words gushed from Howl: "I'm sorry– N-nice to meet you– sorry– I didn't know–"

Her words stopped him, "You must be a new Lotus," she peered at him with inquiring blue eyes, as though he were crazy or a purple flying platypusbear. Howl nodded, attempting respect. "You have to promise me something– ?"

"My name is Howl, Miss– ma'm– Avatar–", hastily he spoke.

"You have to get me into that Lotus training cave of yours,". Her face lit up into a predatory grin as the orange light from the fire in her palm lit the soft contours. The slight shock of her youth, marked further by her looks pushed Howl toward the edge of a plunging cliff of confusion and fear.

"– and, bring me three whole fish." Korra's thoughts flitted to her sick friend and her empty stomach. Howl nodded earnestly, capturing his cloak and slipping it on, venturing into the now ravaging blizzard. As he stepped away, she finally noticed his air of maturity.

The guard always looked older than her. When they first met, though his youth inched more toward her than the other sentries, he held an air of maturity greater than her own. Maybe it was the darkness of his eyes or the rigidness of his posture, or the miles upon miles from corner of the world to end of the world of travel. But now, as he sadly looked through each nanometer of her eyes, he appeared younger. It could be the furrow in his brow or the moisture he hid in his eyes.

Darting her eyes from the dragons on the walls to her empty cup, she avoided eye contact as she sensed that his expressions slipped from sadness to betrayal to sadness and confusion, and finally, a mixture of the three. The frown which formed in the beginning of the conversation remained, carved into the dark contours of her face. Slowly, softly, he only seemed to ask her one thing with his face and telepathically– yet he voiced it as the silence spread, clouding the elegant décor of the room– "Did you forget?".

* * *

**I'd like to mention that I immensely appreciate all previous reviews, favorites, and story follows. But I'd like to state this after some encouragement from my sister: I feel unsure: almost insecure about the writing/plot/characters/etc here since I've received no feedback since one or two chapters back. Not even any sort of commentary. I don't request a lengthy inspection of how parts of what I write don't make sense or a flowery praise of my skills; I simply wish for a quick "cool story bro" or "that part with [something] was confusing". I only ask this because I know how many users have this story followed; and because I make an effort to review stories that I follow and because I feel that it's not unreasonable to respectfully request one review consisting of at least one "cool story bro" or something equally quick before the next chapter. **  
I won't not update if this doesn't happen. I would just like _something_ back.

**Notes: 1. Pachu is Howl's older friend. I'm certain he was mentioned before in this fic. If not, oops. 2. I don't know what the building Howl went into is. I haven't decided. 3. I thought about Howl's age as I wrote this and debated with myself for some time. Originally, I was going to expose the age difference between them since my Howrra fanon says there is one. But the one I liked the most was a weird age difference that I wasn't sure most people would be okay with, so I'm leaving it undecided and unmentioned in story for now. My preferred age difference is that Korra is 15 and Howl is 18 (making him 20 as she is 17) in this chapter. 4. This chapter will make more sense when I put up the next one.**


	6. Consequence

**This is a short chapter because I was feeling poetic.**

* * *

Her face fell, deeper and farther than he ever imagined it could. She fidgeted again, as Howl fought internally.

Of several facts he assured himself: the blend of friendship and more at the compound existed, her response to his sudden appearance proved it. Her attachment to her city friends lay deeper than mere friendship or companionship– Korra messily delved into a triangle in his absence. She even fostered a pseudo-relationship with the taken firebender. As he wasted half-dead on vacation, she tore the city apart while training. The Avatar moved beyond him.

Fairness wasn't a paper-thin slice of cake as the other swallowed the rest. It wasn't unrealistic and untempered anger and convenient forgetfulness. The sun overcame earth in summer, parching the land. But the distance of it in winter swiftly balanced it.

Suddenly, the weight of the nearly empty cup of genmaicha tea became iron.

The midday sun overlooked the city, brightening it overtly. Passerby shielded their eyes from the rays with a raised arm and a straightened hand. The window over the tea-table streamed a solid block of yellow, alighting Korra's hair in softer coppery hues and piercing into the polished glimmer of the low table. Howl's hushed tones drifted over the immense sea of cherry wood, reaching the ears of the subdued Avatar:

"I can't do this, Korra." that she cheated on him went unsaid.

She rose, a flurry of blue. Her sweetened tea spilled across the table, dripping over the side and dampening one of his books, sliding down the cover and spreading along the pages.

Howl lowered his face onto the warm table, resting his forehead firmly against it. Days spent asleep and nights spent awake, haunted by the sights of the south. Mind muggy in books, in lack of rest. The dragons' fierceness along the walls, their doodled and painted strength outmatched his.

The hours spent hearing her stunted storytelling, her words of confusion and uncertainty. The brothers, each possessing something he didn't– the potency of bending.

Jealousy was one thing, but to experience this simultaneously after a bout of heartbreak and a forgetful rose only served to break.

Thus the sentry, her former guard, languished further. He tumbled into more books and read past the mark of dawn, of midmorning, and of noon. Sleepless cursemarks marred his countenance.

Korra fell into a deeper pit of distraction, unable to sit still as her legs twitched under the form of meditation. The whirling element danced further from her grasp.

Welcome to Republic City– agent of consequence.

* * *

**Please don't punch me in the face- it gets better- I swear. This isn't over. I'd just been avoiding this chapter and stalling lamely for a while now. ****Special thanks to Starz246 for being AWESOME.  
**

**In case anyone is confused, the setting was back at Howl's hotel after Korra explained everything to him.  
In case anyone is interested, I have an expanded/improved/longer/better version of this fic up at AO3. (archive of our own). If you are interested, simply google "ao3 gabubu". Or PM me, if you're lazy like me.  
**


End file.
